Angel's Trap
by CassBoy
Summary: Uma noite fria. Um gesto de cuidado. Mas Dean estava muito mais mal intencionado do que Castiel poderia imaginar. Fic relâmpago, feita em umas duas horas depois de receber uma fanart via twitter XD


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo: **Romance - Slash Dastiel - Dean e Castiel juntos. Não curte? Não leia ^^

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que nem precisa de armadilha pra me pegar gostoso XD)

**Sinopse: **Uma noite fria. Um gesto de cuidado. Mas Dean estava muito mais mal intencionado do que Castiel poderia pensar.

**Nota: **Essa fic relâmpago saiu depois do **CastielTheAngel** ter me mandado uma fanart muito legal no twitter. Segue a fonte da inspiração.

**Link: **ht*tp:/*/fc05*.d*eviantar*t.n*et/fs71/f/2011/286/c/5/damn_it_*_cas_*_spn_fanart_*_by_espadadina-d4cptco*.j*pg

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angel's Trap<strong>_

Castiel apareceu no quarto de motel o mais silenciosamente que pôde – o que significava que mesmo alguém bem acordado não ouviria um som sequer. Parado no escuro, o anjo certificou-se de que não despertara Dean do seu sono. O caçador tinha tão poucas horas de descanso que tirar aquele momento dele parecia muito errado. Ainda mais quando parecia um sono tranqüilo e sem os pesadelos freqüentes – que Castiel sabia muito bem do que se tratavam, uma vez que partilhara os horrores do inferno com o loiro ao resgatá-lo da perdição.

Devagar, pé ante pé, o anjo caminhou até a cama até muito grande para a categoria do motel. Fazia frio e Dean estava descoberto, a manta que ele costumava carregar jogada no chão. Castiel ficou muito quieto, tentando compreender exatamente porque sentira aquela necessidade de aparecer ali, bem naquela hora. Era como se, em seu inconsciente, Dean tivesse chamado por ele. Pensou em dar uma espiada no que se passava na mente do outro, mas lembrou-se do que o loiro tinha lhe dito sobre o espaço pessoal e como ele se aplicava também ao campo dos pensamentos.

Olhando em volta, o anjo viu que era um quarto de solteiro. Sam deveria estar em algum outro lugar, investigando algo. Claro, porque eles estavam tentando parar o Apocalipse, nada muito complicado. Passando por uma janela um pouco aberta, uma corrente de ar gelado cortou o quarto e Dean, deitado de costas, estremeceu. Castiel hesitou, sem saber direito o que fazer. Apanhar a manta no chão e cobri-lo era o mais certo, mas a temperatura estava realmente baixa, só a manta talvez não fosse suficiente.

Uma ideia passou pela cabeça do anjo, que retirou o sobretudo cor de creme que usava. Não precisava daquela peça de roupa, era imune ao frio, mas gostava de usá-la. Entretanto, ela poderia aquecer mais Dean. Era engraçado aquele senso de proteção que sentia com relação àquele humano. Lembrou-se de como tinham lhe chamado a atenção logo que se aproximou do Winchester mais velho. Por ele e pelo que ele lhe havia ensinado, rebelara-se e agora lutava contra aqueles que eram seus irmãos. Em algum lugar de sua mente, Castiel sentia que ele ainda seria sua perdição – mais do que já estava sendo.

Com todo cuidado, ele ajoelhou-se no espaço que sobrara próximo ao loiro e colocou o sobretudo sobre o caçador, cobrindo seu peito. Mas antes que terminasse sua tarefa, Dean se mexeu, virando de lado e envolvendo o anjo em um abraço. Castiel sentiu o coração de seu receptáculo acelerar vertiginosamente e uma onda de calor se espalhar por seu rosto. Rosto que, aliás, estava muito próximo do de Dean, a respiração do loiro – um pouco acelerada demais para alguém que dormia – fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço.

- D-Dean... – Castiel sussurrou, os olhos muito arregalados e o corpo paralisado.

Dean murmurou algo ininteligível e apertou ainda mais o abraço, puxando o anjo para mais junto de si, seu peito tocando o dele. Castiel quase podia ouvir seu coração ribombando, martelando suas costelas, e poderia jurar que o de Dean batia quase na mesma intensidade.

- Você está... acordado? – perguntou, ainda incapaz de se mover, seu nariz roçando o do caçador.

- Claro que não, Cas. – a voz dele era baixa e grave. – Eu só me virei. Eu me mexo muito durante o sono.

A testa do anjo franziu e, se estivesse de pé, ele teria inclinado a cabeça para o lado.

- Então porque está conversando comigo? – tornou a perguntar, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean se mexia de novo, passando uma perna por cima das suas.

- Algumas pessoas falam durante o sono. – Dean replicou, movendo o rosto de forma a tocar os lábios do anjo com os seus. – Algumas até fazem... coisas.

- Que... coisas? – a pergunta saiu abafada, porque o anjo não conseguia puxar o ar direito. O cheiro de Dean o deixava... inebriado. Aquela proximidade tão grande fazia seu receptáculo reagir muito estranhamente. Talvez fosse por isso que Dean insistia tanto no tal espaço pessoal.

Mas aquelas elucubrações duraram apenas um segundo, porque no seguinte os lábios macios e cheios do loiro pressionavam de leve os do anjo. Castiel não conseguiu evitar que o ar fugisse de seus pulmões em um gemido baixo.

- Dean... – conseguiu dizer.

- Relaxa, Cas... – a voz de Dean agora soava aveludada e quente.

O loiro aumentou a pressão de sua boca na do anjo e Castiel inspirou profundamente. Com jeito, Dean incitou-o a entreabrir os lábios, que ele gentilmente mordiscou. As mãos do caçador deslizaram por debaixo do terno do outro e Castiel gemeu de novo. Alguma coisa se agitou dentro dele, os instintos humanos de seu receptáculo se manifestando. Aos poucos ele cedeu àquela vontade incontrolável e abriu mais a boca, dando a Dean a oportunidade de adentrá-la com sua língua.

Uma pequena parte da mente de Castiel registrou o fato de aquele era seu primeiro beijo. Passara tempo suficiente entre os humanos para saber o que era um beijo, embora não soubesse como dar um. Entretanto, seu corpo parecia guiá-lo enquanto sua língua dançava com a do caçador, absorvendo o gosto bom do outro, sentindo a textura e a temperatura. Suas mãos também pareciam saber o que fazer, passando pelos ombros largos do loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que Dean colocava uma mão em sua nuca, colando mais ainda suas bocas.

Castiel sentiu que precisava respirar e ao que parecia Dean também, pois ele se afastou um pouco. Os olhos do anjo, que em algum momento haviam se fechado, abriram-se devagar. Mesmo com a luz fraca que vinha da rua, conseguia enxergar as íris verdes encarando-o.

- Você mentiu. – o anjo constatou, mas se afastar-se. Era como se estivesse colado ao caçador. Seu desejo era de não sair mais dali. – Você _estava_acordado.

- Eu estava. – Dean admitiu. – Fazia parte da minha armadilha.

- Armadilha? – o anjo inquiriu, um pouco confuso.

- Uma armadilha para anjos. – Dean respondeu. – Aliás, para _um_anjo em particular. Eu não sei enochiano e não faço ideia se existe alguma _sigil_que poderia capturar você, então tive que improvisar. Fiquei feliz porque você atendeu ao meu chamado.

- Ainda não estou entendendo, Dean. – Castiel sussurrou, aproximando mais o rosto para roçar os lábios do caçador novamente, porque eles eram irresistíveis demais.

- Eu quero você, Cas. – o loiro disse, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do anjo. – E fiquei com medo de que você pudesse fugir de mim, se eu fosse mais direto.

- Eu não sei o que pensar, Dean. – Castiel foi sincero. Àquela altura, mais um pecado não faria diferença. Ele já era um anjo caído e renegado. Mas não era isso que o assustava. Entregar-se aos braços daquele homem seria uma experiência completamente nova e da qual restaria uma marca indelével.

- Então não pense. – Dean replicou, beijando-o novamente.

O anjo correspondeu ao beijo, agora muito mais ciente do que fazer, e decidiu aceitar a sugestão do caçador. Deixou seus medos e receios de lado e apenas deixou-se levar por aquele desejo que era cada vez maior. Dean, sentindo a aceitação do outro, virou-se de modo a se colocar por cima do anjo, que arfou sob seu peso. O encaixe dos corpos era perfeito.

- Cas... – Dean sussurrou no ouvido do anjo, antes de morder de leve sua orelha, para depois descer em beijos suaves pelo pescoço.

Castiel deixou que aquele homem tão fascinante afrouxasse mais sua gravata e abrisse os botões de sua camisa branca. Não ofereceu resistência quando ele retirou a camisa e o paletó, expondo a palidez de sua pele. Sua porque mais do que nunca se sentia ligado àquele corpo tão repleto de sensações: o ar, que agora lhe arrepiava os pelos, o calor que pulsava junto com o sangue em suas veias, a eletricidade que corria pelas terminações nervosas quando Dean o tocava. Não podia fazer nada senão fechar os olhos e gemer.

Dean retomou seus beijos, descendo pelo tronco do anjo. Ele era perfeito. Não era comum para o loiro se atrair por outros homens, mas Castiel era diferente. Há muito que o que sentia pelo anjo que encarnava aquele homem de olhos tão azuis ia além amizade. Castiel o tirara completamente do prumo e, ao mesmo tempo, era uma das únicas coisas que mantinham sua sanidade naquela loucura em que sua vida tinha se transformado.

Devagar, Dean circulou com a língua os mamilos do anjo, arrancando um arfar que fez sua ereção pulsar com a excitação. Castiel levou às mãos aos cabelos cor de trigo do caçador, agarrando-se nele cada vez que o prazer era intenso demais. Da garganta dele escapavam choramingos abafados.

- Dean... Isso é... bom. – o anjo disse, entre os dentes.

Dean sorriu continuou descendo, passando a língua e os dentes pelos músculos da barriga do moreno. Ao chegar ao limite da pele branca com a calça, não hesitou em abrir o cinto, o botão e o zíper. Simplesmente precisava vê-lo nu, desvendar os segredos daquele corpo que o atraía tanto. Castiel não se opôs. Ele queria, mais do que tudo naquele momento, experimentar tudo o que Dean podia lhe dar.

Antes de voltar a deitar-se por cima do anjo, Dean tirou sua camisa, as botas que ainda calçava e o jeans que apertava seu membro teso. Ambos arfaram quando o contato entre os corpos foi total, sem nenhum tecido para atrapalhar. Castiel estava maravilhado com tudo o que podia sentir, com a ereção de Dean pressionando a sua, com o contorno dos músculos do caçador encaixando-se nos seus, com os beijos ardentes com os quais ele agora lhe tomava a boca.

Dean estava perdido em seu desejo. Castiel era muito melhor do que ele jamais imaginara – e ele passara muitas noites pensando no anjo. Deveria ter preparado aquela armadilha há muito mais tempo. Os quadris do loiro se movimentavam sem parar, seu membro roçando o membro e o abdome do homem embaixo dele. Mas precisava de mais... erguendo o corpo, o caçador sentou-se sobre o peito do anjo, ansioso para sentir o calor da boca dele.

Castiel soube automaticamente o que fazer. Agora que tinha parado de se preocupar, seu corpo sabia como agir. Passou a língua pela glande intumescida e apreciou o gosto do pré-gozo. Dean moveu-se para frente e o anjo engoliu mais um pouco de seu membro, o gemido do caçador ecoando nas paredes do quarto. A boca do anjo era quente. A cabeça do loiro girou ao imaginar como seria ainda mais quente _dentro_dele. Tomando o maior cuidado que seu tesão lhe permitia, ele posicionou-se para poder movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, entrando e saindo.

- Hm, Cas, como você bom! – disse, em meio aos gemidos.

Se continuasse daquele jeito, não agüentaria muito tempo. Mas não queria gozar ainda. Queria o anjo por inteiro. Refreando-se, afastou-se da boca do anjo, abaixando o tronco para poder beijá-la novamente. Seu corpo voltou a se encaixar no do outro, mas dessa vez fez com que ele entreabrisse as pernas, sua ereção tocando na entrada que tanto desejava.

- Cas, eu quero... eu preciso... – a ansiedade era palpável.

Castiel apenas balançou a cabeça. Não importava o que Dean fizesse. O anjo sabia que seria bom. Queria o tudo o que o caçador quisesse. O loiro ergueu as pernas do moreno e ajeitou-se, alinhando seu pênis com a entrada dele.

- Não vou te machucar. – ele disse, enquanto lubrificava o ânus do anjo com saliva.

- Eu não sou tão suscetível à dor quanto vocês, humanos. – Castiel replicou. – Eu agüento.

Dean sorriu de leve. Castiel parecia sempre disposto a enfrentar qualquer que fosse o desafio. Seria cuidadoso assim mesmo. Queria que o outro sentisse prazer, apenas isso. Devagar, empurrou-se para dentro do anjo, cujo corpo cedeu aos poucos àquela invasão. Enterrou-se até o fundo, até sentir as nádegas dele em sua virilha. O anjo apenas fechou os olhos e travou os dentes, gemendo baixinho. Sentir Dean abrindo-o aos poucos não era indolor, mas também não era insuportável.

- Você está bem? – o loiro perguntou, a boca junto ao seu ouvido.

- Aham... – gemeu em resposta.

Dean mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do anjo, enquanto saia devagar daquele corpo que era infernalmente quente. Voltou a entrar na mesma velocidade, sentindo cada centímetro deslizando para dentro dele, os músculos se contraindo para depois relaxarem quando ele se acostumava. Buscou a boca do anjo, desejoso de saborear o doce de seu beijo. Engolia com prazer cada gemido que ele soltava, e devolvia com grunhidos do fundo de sua garganta.

O suor porejava da pele dos dois homens, diminuindo a resistência às correntes elétricas que pareciam passar de um para o outro em cada milímetro que estava em contato. Dean foi aumentando o ritmo das suas investidas, bem como a força com que se chocava com o corpo de Castiel.

O som produzido a cada estocada aumentava ainda mais o tesão do caçador. E quanto mais tesão, mais fortes elas eram. Logo Dean apoiou-se em seus braços e ergueu o tronco para poder ir mais fundo e mais forte e mais rápido. Castiel sustentava as pernas erguidas, facilitando o trabalho do caçador. Gritava alto cada vez que ele se arremetia, enterrando-se nele e tocando os pontos que espalhavam ondas de êxtase por seu corpo. Sua ereção roçava deliciosamente em sua barriga.

- Está bom, Cas? Está gostoso? – a voz de Dean era pouco mais que um rosnado.

- S-sim. – foi o que o anjo conseguiu responder, a voz repicada com o impacto das estocadas.

- Você é tão bom! – outro rosnado. – Nunca fodi ninguém assim... é simplesmente... demais.

O anjo choramingou em resposta. Ele não tinha parâmetros para comparar, mas duvidava de que houvesse algum prazer maior. Para se expressar nos mesmos termos de Dean: duvidava de que alguém pudesse fodê-lo daquela maneira. Suas mãos repuxavam os lençóis e ele gemia alto. Era a coisa mais incrível que já tinha experienciado.

Dean não diminuiu o ritmo nem por um segundo, sentindo a tensão se acumular a cada investida. Sabia que estava para explodir, como um vulcão que há muito não entrava em erupção. Êxtase era pouco para descrever o que sentia.

- C-Cas... eu vou...

Não conseguiu sequer completar a sentença. Seu corpo convulsionou e seus músculos se retesaram. Toda a sua energia se concentrou naquele único ponto antes de se espalhar novamente em arrebatadoras ondas por todo seu ser, enquanto seu membro pulsava com força, jorrando sêmen dentro do corpo de Castiel. Parte daquela loucura toda extravasou-se nos urros que fugiram de sua garganta. Ele ainda estocou mais vezes, até cair, exaurido, sobre o anjo, que o acolheu em um abraço quente. Deixou-se ficar ali, seu coração batendo ainda muito rápido. Castiel beijava-lhe os ombros e acariciava suas costas.

- Foi incrível, Dean. – ele disse, baixinho.

- Ainda não acabou. – o caçador respondeu, respirando fundo e voltando a erguer-se. – Falta você.

Mesmo deitado, Castiel inclinou a cabeça. Dean sorriu maliciosamente e, sentando-se, mas sem sair de dentro do anjo, pegou em seu membro ainda ereto. O moreno gemeu com a pressão da mão do caçador naquele local de seu corpo. Bendito corpo humano e todas as maravilhas que possuía. Espalhando o pré-gozo que escorria da glande, Dean começou a masturbar o anjo, com rapidez e vigor. Castiel não acreditava que pudesse sentir tanto prazer... se era bom quando seu membro estava roçando em seu abdome, agora era melhor ainda. O anjo se mexia, arfando e gemendo, enquanto uma sensação crescente ia tomando conta de seu corpo.

- D-De-Dean...

O loiro prosseguia, o sorriso ainda no rosto. O coração do anjo acelerava mais e mais, o suor escorria de sua testa. Não sabia nomear o que estava acontecendo. E então... Então de repente tudo explodiu e virou de cabeça para baixo. O universo inteiro saiu do rumo para voltar logo em seguida e o anjo sentiu seu pênis latejar, seus músculos contraindo-se em torno de Dean ainda dentro dele, e aquele líquido branco, espesso e quente jorrar em sua barriga. Sua visão saiu de foco e a sua respiração se desregulou. Mas ele mal teve tempo de se recuperar e Dean lhe beijava, colando seus corpos, aquele líquido melado deslizando gostosamente.

- Você gozou pra mim... – Dean disse, a boca ainda junto à sua. – Seu primeiro gozo, pra mim.

O anjo sorriu. Lembrou-se da vez que Dean tinha prometido que não o deixaria morrer virgem.

- Você cumpriu a promessa. – disse, satisfeito.

O caçador demorou a entender do que o anjo falava. Quando entendeu, sorriu também. Beijou-o com mais intensidade que antes. Deveria ter feito aquilo há muito tempo, ah se deveria! Relutante, saiu de dentro do anjo e deitou-se ao lado dele, depois de limpar a si e a ele com uma roupa qualquer apanhada do chão. Olharam-se nos olhos durante muito tempo, seus corpos acalmando-se.

- Isso foi bom. – Castiel finalmente disse.

- Foi incrível. – Dean reforçou.

- Vai acontecer de novo? – o anjo quis saber. Porque queria que acontecesse.

- Se for de sua vontade... – o caçador respondeu.

- É. – o moreno confirmou. – Quando?

Dean sorriu um pouco, um brilho maldoso em seu olhar.

- Todos os dias, todas as horas... Quero você sempre, Castiel.

- Seja feita a sua vontade. – Dean ergueu a sobrancelha com a ironia do anjo. Talvez ele estivesse aprendendo a ser humano com mais rapidez que imaginava.

- Vou precisar preparar outra armadilha da próxima vez? – o caçador perguntou, acariciando o rosto do anjo.

- Basta me chamar. – ele respondeu.

- Você precisa ir agora? – Dean perguntou, puxando o anjo mais para perto.

- Por quê?

- Está frio... – o pedido na voz do loiro era suave.

Castiel entendeu e abraçou-o mais forte. Dean esticou o braço e apanhou o sobretudo jogado ao lado da cama e cobriu-os. Sabia que Castiel não iria dormir, mas era bom tê-lo em seus braços, a cabeça descansando sobre seu peito. Acariciando os cabelos macios do anjo, adormeceu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem se preocupar com nada. Castiel estava ali. Tudo estava tranqüilo.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Beta:**Dean, seu safadeeenho! Preparando armadilhas para prender o Cas, hein? Hmm... Posso até estar enganada, mas tenho certeza de que bastaria ter chamado o seu "anjinho" (Piada interna. uhsuahsua) e depois prensá-lo contra a parede. Ele nunca diria não. 6'

**Nota do Autor: **HASsuhsaashu! Eh, também duvido que o Cas fosse dizer não. Mas o Dean não quis arriscar XD (Piada interna... só você, Anarco! KKKK)


End file.
